New Guardian, Personality Problem
by Sai-Party
Summary: After Gola Mosca.. yada yada yada... They need a new Cloud Guardian. What they know about this person is just a piece of paper with a name Lucifero on it. What Squalo and the other except for Xanxus with his Hyper Intuition don't know is, the person they're searching for is just a girl not more than 6-7 years old with a personality problem. T for language and what's so ever things.


Me: Yo Everybody! XD My first story is Finally out! X3

Yamamoto: Finally? *smile*

Me: *stare at him*

Yamamoto: ...

Me: *stare at him*

Yamamoto: ...

Me: *sigh* Do the disclaimer...

Yamamoto: Minna-san, Sai-chan** doesn't own KHR except for the story line, Mia/Aim and other OCs. **Enjoy this story. *wave*

**Me: Warning: Colorful language, Bad Grammar, Blood, death, unicorn... maybe, anything... well, actually I don't give a flying pig about this.**

**(This take place 2 weeks after the ring battle when Varia overcome that Xanxus doesn't have any Vongola blood and other things okay?)**

Well Then, BEGIN! XD

* * *

At Varia Castle,

The day at Varia Castle is normal as ever. Not a single bird is chirping, the forest look scary as ever, black I-don't-know-why cloud is thundering like normal and… FUCK THIS WHO GIVE A DAMN ABOUT IT?

A certain prince is practicing moving target in the living room with a psycho (stupid) grin plaster on his mouth. He let out a 'shishishi' laugh as the man beneath him scream in pain when the prince 'princely' knife come flying through his chest. Ending his pain of torture.

"What a stupid peasant. How dare you make a scratch on my precious knife. You bastard," Bel then turns toward the two cowering maids. Fearing for their own life. "You two peasants, take this garbage and throw it out." The two maids nod in fear and move towards the unrecognizable dead body. "This will be a lesson for you stupid peasants who still alive to not make any scratch on my knifes when you polish it again." He then turns on his heel and start to walk away from the living room and to the dining room.

"VROOOIII! FINALLY YOU HERE BRAT! TODAY WE GONNA GO TO AN ISOLATED VILLAGE ON THE SOUTHERN ITALY TO GO RECRUIT SOMEONE AND REPLACE THAT GOLA MOSCA AND BE OUR CLOUD GUARDIAN! BETTER YOU BRATS PACK YOUR BAGS A.S.A.P! WE LEAVE IN 30 MINUTES!" As soon as Squalo finish his announcement, a glass full of tequila come flying straight to his head.

SMASH!

"THE FUCK IS THAT FOR YOU SHITTY-BOSS! NOW I HAVE TO WASH IT AGAIN!" Squalo burst on top of his lungs. "Shut up trash. You're noisy." The person who is responsible for the mad shark just smirk, amused with the reaction that he got. Xanxus then sipping his new glass of tequila mumbling something like 'Shark Trash' and 'Scum' making the sharks goes 'VOOIII' crazily while the other just run from the scene, escaping from becoming a sashimi. Except for the the raven.

At the village,

"Ushishishi... nice view for a small village full of peasants," Belphegor gaze at the view. An empty beach hiding behind the trees but with a nice blue sea. He likes on how it looks. Well, if he can look...**(A/N: *rolls eyes*)**

"Mu~ I don't believe that I have to do this job without getting pay..." Being Mammon he is start to complain.

"Vooii Bel, Mammon, give attention. We must find that person in a week or else that shitty-boss of yours will go berserk." Squalo said taking his view on the road. "Don't talk bad about Boss!" Levi suddenly interrupts. Squalo give him a glance before,

SMACK!

Sharky give him a turning kick(on the stomach). The Pervert Old Man K.O. Sharky wins.

Squalo growl under his breath. "Vooii! Listen here! I don't give a fucking fuck of what fucking names I give to that fucking man! Better you fucking remember it!" Squalo turn back from the other after give that Stupid Levi a lesson.**(A/N: Fuck yeah! XD) **"Ma,Squ~ don't swear like that." Said a certain flamboyant in a motherly like. "Tch, don't give a fuck Lussuria." Squalo turn and his eyes furiously look for the 'target'.

"Mu... Squalo,how can we find that person without any clue?" The flying Arcobaleno ask. "Tch... I don't know too. What I got about this person is just his name," Squalo turn back at his comrades. "Shishishi, the prince want to know the name," Squalo glance at them before he said, "Lucifero,"

PANK!

The Assassin look at behind them to see a teenage girl run away from them, leaving all the broken glasses on the ground. "Varia! She may know something! Don't loss her!" And the Varia move.

Random villagers POV

"Lucifero," The long, silver hair guy said. What they want with that kid? I got to run. "Varia! She may know something! Don't loss her!" The guy with silver-haired screams.

Why I ran from there? Well, 5 years ago, The Mayor had told the villagers, if they were strangers said that cursed name, run away from them.

And here I am, running away from strangers... again. Sometime they were people who chase me and sometime they just leave me alone. There is never EVER those strangers can catch up with me. But why...

"But Why For Forsaken These Guys Are Fast!" I scream it loud. " Shishishi... because I am a prince. Of course I can catch up with a snail peasant." He said. "I don't have anything to do with you guys!" My legs becoming numb and numb on each step I took towards my house.

"Go Away!" With my hand on the knob, I pull it open and slam it close and lock it. I took a few step back and watch the door while panting heavily.

"VOOIII! WOMAN! NOW TELL US WHAT YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS LUCIFERO PERSON!" I heard a REALLY loud voice from behind me that made me go paralyzed. How can they enter my house...a-and how... when...

"Good job Mammon-chan~" The feather-red guy said.

There go my answer when the floor, wall and even furniture are spinning. Until then, I realized that I am FAR from my REAL house. This is bad. Really bad. God! Help me! I turn slowly and stare in shock and fear at them.

No One POV

The girl just stand there looking in disbelief at the assassins. "VOOIII! BETTER YOU SPEAK UP WOMAN!" A few second past before the girl crouch down and start crying uncontrollably.

The Varia stare at the girl with confused look. Squalo sigh, "Lussuria," He signaled. Lussuria walk towards the girl and put his right hand on the girl's shoulder. "Honey, we don't mean any harm. Well except for Bel-chan. But do you know where does this Lucifero person live?" The girl lift her head and stare at Lussuria for a moment before nodding. "Okay,"

15 minutes later,

They arrive at the line of the dark side of the village. The girl excuse herself saying they would find Lucifero in that place. The girl then turn and run for her live. The Varia shrug before crossing the line towards darkness.

"Vooi, this place look like shit." Squalo commented. "Hmp. A royal prince like me should never be here," Belphegor complain princely like.

The dark side really dump. Wherever they go, people seeing gamble, drinking, and other stupid things that you know what I mean. The building there aren't that great either. The smells of cheap alcohol making they almost appreciate Xanxus's alcohol more. Well, almost... except for Stupid Levy.

"Mu~ how can we find that guy? It's a waste of time and money," Mammon fly and land on Bel's head. "Shishishi you're right Monta," Bel pat Mammon's hoodie head. "You call me like that again I will make sure you will pay me half of your account," Mammon warned and Belphegor just laugh his signature.

Suddenly, a guy, holding a switch blade, run towards Squalo, screaming, "Give Me Your Money!" Squalo then turn and land the man a swift kick on the man's stomach. Making the man drop on the ground groan in pain.

"Voii! You're 100,000 years late to challenge me scum!" Squalo then step on the guy's chest. Smirking proudly when the not-so-poor guy whimper. "Now tell me, who the fuck named Lucifero in this village or I will turn you to sashimi in 20 second." He then point his sword towards the man's face.**(A/N:Don't ask me when he attach the sword on his hand...please...)**

"Forgive me please. I-I don't want to die." The guy cry. "If you don't want to die in a fucking horrible way, show us who the fuck is this Lucifero," Squalo command. The guy nods furiously before stand up and motion for the Varia to follow him.

The guy stop 5 feet away from a bar and shakily point at the entrance. There, a girl in 6-7 years old is drinking a glass of HeavySeas on a high chair and a barrel as table. She has neck-length lavender colored hair and a pigtail on the right side using a red ribbon. Sideburns until chest. Pale milky skin. Black torn t-shirt with a huge red skull in the middle. Fingerless gloves. Leather belt and a square beg on the right hip. Dark blue sneakers. White stockings. Behind her, a black, metal thing leans against the wall.

Squalo turn towards the man in fury. "How the fucking dare you fucker lied to us! Bel!" Squalo throw the poor man towards the psychotic prince who is laughing crazily. "Ceh, useless scum," Squalo turn back at the bar, seeing as the girl who put down the large glass down and open her eyes. Her purple-indigo eyes give a slight chills towards Squalo because... well, human shouldn't have that hair and eyes color in a natural way.**(A/N: silver hair too *kicked*)**

The girl then jump down from the chair and grab the metal thingy and make her way towards the Varias before,

"Lucifero Mia! I'm here to kill you!" They suddenly being surrounded by half of the DarkVillage villagers. 'Mia' stop on her track and mutter under her breath loudly, "Stupid Assholes,"

Squalo POV

"Stupid Assholes," that girl or should I say, Lucifero, mutter under her breath. I got a feeling that this will turn out the same as Lussuria 'accidentally' leave Belphegor in a same room with our last victim. Fuck. that day, Xanxus shoot madly at me and those stupid scums about losing a precious information.

"How dare you say it like that," a man, who I guess is the leader, come up from behind the crowd. Lucifero just stare stupidly at the stupid man. This is my chance to see if this Lucifero is the one who we searching for.

"Ushishishi, captain Squalo, can we participant in this too? Looks fun shishi," that stupid brat said. "No, leave it be. I want to see if this Lucifero is the one we've tried to search for." I turn towards them before said,

3rd POV

"Varia, we gonna leave this mess to that girl," Squalo said towards his comrades. "We're just gonna watch it from here," Lussuria nod. Mammon and Levi don't care and Belphegor pout. "Stingy," He said under his breath.

"Brat, this village isn't yours any longer. Mwahahahaha!" The leader point his index finger at Lucifero. "B-Bossu," one of the subordinates call him. "What?" Ask the leader grinning in victory. "T-that ha-hair style... she's not Mia... SHE'S AIM!" as soon as he finish it, scream, blood, pant, wince and groan is what covering the now silent street. Lifeless bodies lay here and there coldly. Crimson liquid covered the stupid boss's face as his subordinate's head smash into million pieces.

The Varia stare amusedly at the scene, beware of the little girl is undoubtedly the one they are searching for.

Aim walks calmly towards the man. She then stop a meter in front of him before she hit the giant fan on the ground and swiftly sit on top of it.

"So, you want this village?" Aim ask in a cold, emotionless voice. The man shakily shook his head. "N-no... I-I will never ask it ever.. again."

Suddenly, Aim small feet plant themselves to the man's stomach. Making him fall on to the ground and she stand on him. "I want you take care of this stupid place that Mia really loves. Understood?" The man nod while tears continually run down his face.

Aim jump toward the side and kick the man hardly, making the man smash to the previous barrel.

The Varia are speechless. Well, not every day you can see a little girl beat/murder half of the villagers grown up men. Fighting alone as fast as lightning. This girl really follow her name, Lucifer, one of devils that stood beside Satan, The devil king... Well, seems that Mia or Aim? is really suited to follow 'Xanxus'.

Aim stand in front of Squalo fearlessly. "Hi,my name is Lucifero Aim. You're searching for Lucifero, right?" Aim lift her head and look at Squalo. Squalo swear he will think the person in front of him is just an innocence looking child, except for a minute ago she just drank a big glass of Heavy Seas without getting drunk and beat/murder grown up men.

Squalo sigh. "Vooii, kid," he begun. "Yes, we're searching for Lucifero, but how can we know if you're the real one?" Squalo asked suspiciously.

Aim sigh and shook her head. "I can't do this. Mia, take your place," She then untie the red ribbon on her side pigtail and put it into his pocket making the Varia confused.

"VOI! Brat, who you talking to?" Aim blink her eyes and the Varia stare confusedly before,

"HEYOO! NICE TO MEET YAH!" A high-pitched, cheerily voice beam from the now jumping girl. A huge smile decorates the baby-faced girl.

A vein mark pop on the shark forehead. "VOOOIII! BRAT, DON'T YOU FUCKING MESS WITH US!" Squalo yell and swing his sword on the air. "Mm hm.. I don't mess with you. It seem that you had met Aim, my other counterpart." Mia smile sweetly and titled her head on to the side.

"Squ~ I think she have mental problem." Lussuria whisper at Squalo. The shark just nod and sweat drop when Mia crouched down and start talking with a rock.

"Shishi," Mia then dodge a pair of knifes coming toward her. "Heh, a surprise attack huh?" Mia watch Bel's floating knife. "Shishishi… the prince just want to test you peasant," Mia stare in awe of the beautiful floating knifes form. "WAH! I know this technique, it's called Girly Prince'y' Want To Dance, right?"

A big vein pop on Bel's forehead. "IT'S NOT GIRLY!" He then threw three knife to Mia. Mia just stare at it.

CLING!

CLING!

CLANK!

The black thingy on Mia's hand open thus showing it towards the Varia that it's a big, metal hand fan. The fan protecting Mia, making Bel's knifes lay on the ground. Mia's eyes set to the shock Varia Officers.

"Yes, I am Lucifero. The cursed child who don't deserve to live in this world," She smile sweetly at them.

* * *

Me: Phew~ There goes my first story. Sorry, I just can make 8 page.

That's my limit… (QwQ). Forgive me pweaze!

Gokudera: Kid! Your grammar sucks! My eyes hurt from reading this!

Me: *shock*

Gokudera: *glare* What?

Me: *start to cry*

Gokudera: Oh Shit! *start to run*

Me: BIANCHI! *Wail like a whale*

Bianchi: *appear out of nowhere* What is it my dear?

Gokudera: A-Aneki! *faint*

Me: Yeah Bitches! Bow down towards me! The 12 years old Queen! MWAHAHAHHA! XD

Bianchi: You're a sweet child~ *give poison cookie*

Me: THANKS! *eat and still alive*

Bianchi: *murmur* weird…..

Me: BYE! (w)/

Bianchi: R&R

Me: What's R&R? Oh, and **please don't forget to comment senpai! **THANKS!


End file.
